


Irrational

by Graphite_c



Series: I [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 只有国家才可以杀死国家，但他们不可以杀死自己。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927690) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments). 



> 设定：https://flyuyumora.lofter.com/post/1d41b9bc_1ca41bd8e  
> 前作：  
> Irresistable: https://flyuyumora.lofter.com/post/1d41b9bc_1ca43204d  
> Immortal: https://flyuyumora.lofter.com/post/1d41b9bc_1ca4407b3
> 
> Warning：pyscho+suicide+non-con暗示+violence  
> 作者已经因为制作400米长的大刀被FBI带走调查了。

1862年11月13日

这是我到英国的第三天。今天我按着往常的习惯，早起后在周围散步。令我惊讶的是，我回到家的时候，看见阿尔弗雷德站在亚瑟先生的房子门前。我没想到阿尔弗雷德会来，我以为他还在忙着处理内战的事情。我们已经有一阵子没有见面了，但我和亚瑟先生一直都密切关注着发生在美国的所有事情，尤其是去年战争正式打响之后，亚瑟先生来新大陆的次数都多了些。我好像有些记不太清楚我上一次见到阿尔弗雷德是什么时候了，但肯定是在萨姆特堡之前。

他看到我，似乎也有一些惊讶。他看起来似乎并不是特别好，脸色有些苍白，于是我请他进去坐一会儿，给他泡了点茶。他说他是来见亚瑟先生的，但具体的原因他不愿意向我透露。我猜大概要谈亚瑟先生卖的战舰、或是他的走私勾当。我告诉他亚瑟先生还在从印度回来的路上，应当一周左右到家。

他看起来不大想搭理我。也许他还在生我和亚瑟先生支持南方的气。我请仆人为阿尔弗雷德收拾一间房间，特意叮嘱他们晚餐做得丰盛一些。但阿尔弗雷德看起来并没有太大胃口，很早就回房休息了。我本想和他叙旧的。于是现在我只能一个人在房间里写日记。我甚至没有办法问他现在感觉怎么样，他看起来并不想和任何人谈话，晚餐也沉默不语。

1862年11月15日

阿尔弗雷德的状况很不对。我今天是被他半夜的尖叫声惊醒的。我去敲他的门，问他是否一切都好，但他只是大吼着让我走开。我在门口站了一会儿，听见里面似乎有一些摔东西的声响。楼下的仆人被惊醒，有人上来问我是否一切都好。我们站在门口等了一会儿，听见里面又没有声音了。于是我请他们都回去休息。但我不敢回去，有什么东西驱使着我，让我在他门口站到了天亮。阿尔弗雷德走出房门的时候看起来倒是很正常。他看起来比前两天还稍微精神了一些。他看到我的时候当然很惊讶，问我为什么这么早起床，有什么事也不敲门。

我不敢告诉他我昨晚被他的尖叫声吵醒了。我只是问他愿不愿意和我出门散步。我们已经很久没有花时间陪伴彼此了。阿尔弗雷德同意了。今天的天气并不是很好，阿尔弗雷德自顾自地走在我前面。我们一起淋着雨，我庆幸我们不像普通人类一样容易生病（当然，我们一旦生病，也不像普通人类一样容易痊愈）。我们闲聊并不存在我们记忆里的第一次童年，还有我们都能够记得的第二次童年。他说希望还能再来一次，这次他什么都不考虑。我隐约有些担心，他说的时候看起来有一点过于认真了。

他的衬衫袖口的纽扣扣得紧紧的，和他平时的习惯不大一样。我想也许是因为他有什么伤痕不愿意让我看见。战争在他身上打上烙印。仆人躲着阿尔弗雷德，悄悄对我说家里的绷带莫名其妙地变少了，橱柜里的酒也丢了两瓶。

1862年11月21日

已经过去一天了，但我还是没有办法记录下来。我的手还在颤抖着。我一直在问上帝为何选中我们来背负这样的罪孽。

1862年11月23日

祷告让我终于平静下来。感谢上帝。

一部分的我想把发生过的事情忘记，但另一部分的我坚持要记录下来。于是我从亚瑟先生的橱柜里偷了一瓶雪莉酒（又或者说，他默许我把酒拿走了，因为我看见今天有人搬来了一箱新的）。

我不知道该如何开始记录，希望不会显得过于凌乱。我还没完全理清我的思绪。希望我能够冷静地把事情都记录下来。

20号的时候亚瑟先生从印度回来了。我站在门口等他，在他进门之前先告诉他阿尔弗雷德来了，以及他的状态看起来不太好。亚瑟先生大概没想到阿尔弗雷德在，但他对阿尔弗雷德的状态并没有太惊讶。亚瑟先生活的时间比我漫长得多。他也经历过内战，对阿尔弗雷德的状况更有了解。他没有多说什么就走进房子。

阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟之后对他说有事与他商谈，于是他们一起进了书房。亚瑟先生本来也想把我叫去，但阿尔弗雷德坚持不让我加入谈话。于是亚瑟叫我站在门口。阿尔弗雷德面色铁青，不知道是不是美国本土上发生了什么。这里离北美大陆太远了。

我听见门内忽然传来巨大的摔东西的声响。亚瑟先生在大声叫我。我冲了进去，发现阿尔弗雷德被他摁在地上。

阿尔弗雷德看见我闯进来了，相当生气。他朝我大叫，质问我为什么我要进来。我问发生了什么。

“噢，”亚瑟先生说，“他希望我杀了他。”

我忘记了我说些什么。但不知为何阿尔弗雷德愤怒地瞪着我，仿佛我才是那个要夺走他生命的人。而亚瑟先生的表情，仿佛这件事情平常得像是吃早饭一样。

“马修，”亚瑟先生说，“为什么不让他的愿望得到满足呢？”亚瑟先生脸上的表情甚至像是怜悯。我不知道他是在怜悯我还是阿尔弗雷德。接着他只是看向阿尔弗雷德：“真是难得能听到你开口求我，这次就满足你吧。”

我大概是抓住了亚瑟先生的手，不让他开枪。阿尔弗雷德反而在对我生气，大吼着这一切都和我没有关系。他似乎挣扎着想要爬起来，最后亚瑟先生直接用枪托狠狠砸了一下阿尔弗雷德的太阳穴。

我搞不懂，阿尔弗雷德为什么想要亚瑟先生杀了他？我是说，他在这种时候，千里迢迢地从北美大陆跑过来，只为了让亚瑟先生杀了他？亚瑟先生只让我先去冷静一下。他拉着我到厨房，给我倒了点酒。我的手一直在颤抖。

“马修，”他说，“我想你应该知道我们会也 **只会** 被同类杀死。但我没有告诉过你，我们没有办法杀死 **自己** 。”

亚瑟先生确实从未和我提起这一点。他和我聊起了他经历过的内战。我一直在向亚瑟先生学习如何成为一个称职的国家，但他鲜少谈论自己的过去。他说，内战过程中，脑子里仿佛有两个自己互相想要杀死对方，脑子里矛盾的想法像是泛滥的洪水。有的时候，他 **现实中** 会表现得像是有两个自己一般，不记得自己身上发生了什么，醒来的时候只看见自己身上多了一些伤口。

我们查看阿尔弗雷德身上的伤口。他的手臂上满是划痕，胸口有中弹的痕迹。我不知道这是别人对他做的，还是他自己对自己做的（我怀疑是这个原因）。

亚瑟先生看着我说：“这是他的愿望。死去几个月或者一年，重生一次。没有痛苦。”

我不知道我有没有说什么，还是只是固执地摇着头。我只记得我不想再失去阿尔弗雷德——不想失去这个曾和我度过一段愉快时光的阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟看我的眼神仿佛我是一个单纯的孩子（也许对于他来说确实如此）。他只是叹气。接着他对我说，“既然这样，他就交给你了。”

1862年11月31日

我们不得不把阿尔弗雷德锁在房间里。亚瑟先生让两个男仆来帮忙照顾他，但大多时候是我在他旁边。房间里所有尖锐的物品都被我拿走了。水果刀、裁纸刀、笔之类的。所有拿进来的盘子和刀叉我也会清点清楚。

阿尔弗雷德还在生我的气，不肯跟我说话。或者他在生自己的气。他一向不愿意让我看到他脆弱的一面，即使我们是亲密的双胞胎兄弟。大多数时候他在房间里踱步，或者阅读我给他拿的书。说实话，我觉得他并没有读进去。从前，他读书的时候安静得不像是他自己，仿佛世上只有那一本书，而他要做的唯一一件事情就是把书里所有的知识都汲取到自己的脑海里。

但他现在显然没有办法集中注意力。我提出和他聊天，但他还是不理我。不过他也没有像刚开始一样想把我赶出去。我们在“固执”这一点相似得可怕。我陪他吃饭，有时候我会尝试和他讲话（但那几乎是单方面的自言自语）。

他终于开口，但他唯一和我说的话却是“离我远点，马特”。我问他为什么不希望我在他身旁。他说他不想伤害我。

但看到他伤害自己的样子已经让我受伤了。

1862年12月7日

亚瑟先生并没有过多干涉我的行为。他只是默默地让家里的仆人都听从我的指挥。他们看起来都小心翼翼的，也许是亚瑟先生提醒了什么。我不知道我是否完全理解亚瑟先生的想法。对于他来说他当然希望美国越乱越好。那完全符合 **我们** 的利益。

但我在同情阿尔弗雷德。我不知道是出于我的人民的诉求，还是我自己的感情本身。我还需要学习才能把这些感觉完全分开。也许这就是为什么阿尔弗雷德选择来求亚瑟动手，而不是离他更近的我。他知道我做不到像亚瑟先生一样冷酷。

阿尔弗雷德只是消沉地坐在椅子上。他已经放弃阅读了。我们两个人对坐着，有一搭没一搭的聊天。天气。午饭。晚饭。停在窗台的鸟。因为我盯着他，他不能再对自己下手，手臂的伤痕开始快速恢复。但我只觉得绝望。这一场战争才刚刚开始。我不知道他，或者我，还能撑多久。

但我必须撑下去。如果我撑不下去了，亚瑟先生一定会毫不留情地杀死他的。对于亚瑟先生来说，这是让他、让阿尔弗雷德、让我一起解脱的最优解。我也不知道我想抓住什么。我不想让现在的阿尔弗雷德离开。

1862年12月15日*

今天是一场噩梦。

我们不知道发生了什么。我们不知道 **美国** 到底发生了什么。我们只能从阿尔弗雷德的状态推测。他尖叫着把头往墙上撞，我和亚瑟先生，还有仆人，一起拦着他。我紧紧抱住他，但没想到他力气这么大，而他瘦得让我有些心疼。最后我们两个人一起摔倒地上，我趴在他身上紧紧摁着他。我都不知道我可以爆发出这么大的力量。他只是盯着我，朝我叫喊，诅咒我为什么不让他去死。最后亚瑟拿来了镇定剂，直接扎到了阿尔弗雷德的脖子里。

“你看，”亚瑟先生说，“这就是他在经历的事情。你确定你还要坚持吗，马修？”

这实在是令我心痛。但看到阿尔弗雷德偶尔情况好转（偶尔）的时候，看到他蓝色眼睛闪着熟悉的、快乐的光芒的时候，我就无法答应亚瑟先生。我不知道我该如何忍耐见不到他、等待他重新回来的日子。

“让他死了，你来照顾他再长大一次怎么样？”亚瑟先生向我提议。我不知道是我和他比起来太过天真，还是这是我性格上改不掉的一部分。我不想下手。现在的阿尔弗雷德对我来说已经是最好的了。我不想改变他。我害怕他改变。

阿尔弗雷德睡着的时候，我开始不停的祈祷。请让这一切都尽快过去吧。我知道这并不一定符合我们的利益，我的利益。但，我对我自己又有多少实际的控制权呢？阿尔弗雷德因为自己的人民疯了。我又会不会有一天被推到这个境地呢？

马修·威廉姆斯，你到底该怎么做？你到底会成为谁？

*弗雷德里克斯堡之役(Battle of Fredericksburg)：美国南北战争中期（1862年末）的一场重要战役，场面浩大，参与将士达十八万人。此战役中，联邦的波多马克军团承受了惨重的伤亡。

1862年12月20日

亚瑟先生和我们一起去了郊外的房子度过圣诞假期。

15号之后阿尔弗雷德愈发阴沉。我们没问他到底怎么了（我想他也不知道）。他克制着不在我面前、不在亚瑟面前露出痛苦的表情。但对我来说那并没有必要。我们是罕见的双生子，我了解他，就像我了解我自己一样（虽然我也不知道我有多了解我自己）。但总之，我们一起去了郊外。郊外的房子更大，也更加安静。也许这对阿尔弗雷德的状况有些好处。

我不知道怎么样才可以帮他。我也处于道义和利益的两难之中。如果是亚瑟先生的话他应该会（我想也确实）选择了利益。我也想要狠下心来，但我没有办法做到。过去的我没法狠下心把重生的阿尔弗雷德交给亚瑟先生。现在的我也没法狠下心来让阿尔弗雷德死去。我有些厌恶我自己的软弱。阿尔弗雷德的话也许会说这就是我，这就是我和其他人不同的特质。他也许还会揉我的脑袋，把我的头发弄乱。我还能模糊地回忆起他掌心的温度。

1862年12月25日

今天是圣诞节。

我们已经很久没有三个人一起过圣诞节了。我过去的日记里记录的圣诞节总是很快乐。亚瑟先生会千里迢迢地从欧洲过来，在北美陪伴我们两个。人类大多数都回家和家人一起过节，在北美的房子里除了几个留下来的仆人外就只有我们三个。亚瑟先生给我们看他从欧洲带来的新鲜玩意，玩具、书籍，还有我们拜托他找的东西。比如说，阿尔弗雷德试过请亚瑟先生给他带一朵蓝色的小花。他说是一个人类朋友想要的。我也不知道他后来有没有见到那个人类朋友，他没有告诉我。

圣诞节的餐桌上有些沉默。阿尔弗雷德安静下来之后，我们两个人都不知道该说些什么。亚瑟先生干脆就装作阿尔弗雷德不存在一样，和我闲聊。最近读了什么书，有什么想法。我配合地回答，但时不时还是偷瞄着阿尔弗雷德。他只是把玩着手上的银质刀叉，若有所思。

阿尔弗雷德起身说要回房间。我跟在他身后。亚瑟先生没有开口警告我，但从他的眼神里我知道他的意思。 **不要管他，你救不了他。**

阿尔弗雷德在上二楼的楼梯停了下来。他回头看着我，“不要跟着我。”但我还是直视着他，没有回头下楼。“再坚持一下，”我祈求他，“请不要让我们之间的记忆消失。”

他很犹豫，他想了很久，才问我：“为什么？这对我们两个来说都是折磨，不是吗？”

我拼命地摇头。我抱着他，惊讶地发现他似乎又瘦削了一些，甚至有些硌人。我请他为我，为了我，再忍耐一下。

“天知道我还要忍耐多久！马特，你一定也听亚瑟说了……我可能会不知道我是谁。我可能会伤害我周围的人，伤害你。即使这样你也想让我活下去吗？”他天蓝色的眼睛盯着我看。我努力故作勇敢地望着他：“没错。即使是这样，我也想让你活下去。”

他看起来很痛苦。但他还是努力朝我笑了笑，接着把藏在袖子里的餐刀给了我。其实那把刀并没有用，他也知道，他杀不了他自己。

我也杀不了他。

1863年1月1日

我听见阿尔弗雷德在喃喃自语。我努力地分辨他的话，意识到那是《解放奴隶宣言》*。我直到现在，仍为我们和我们生活的土地的联系感到惊讶。在我们躲在英国的时候，北美大陆上正在发生的事情仍旧影响着阿尔弗雷德、影响着我们。我走过去握着他的手，和他一起背诵着。

*这里应该是《解放宣言》的第一部分。整份宣言分成两个部分发布：第一部分发布于1862年9月22日，是份概述第二部分目的的准备公告；第二部分正式生效于1863年1月1日。

1863年1月4日

亚瑟先生今天回伦敦，留下我和阿尔弗雷德，还有几个仆人，继续在乡下休养。我想他只是厌倦了处理这件事情，于是把所有事情丢给我。我请他让我们在这里至少留到冬天过去，等天气好转后再回北美。我托他帮我给总督寄一封信，说明情况。他只是叹了口气。我想对于他来说我还是过于情绪化、理想化了。我也曾为了阿尔弗雷德违背他的指令（虽然现在的我并不真正地记得这件事），不知道他是不是想到了那个时候。

亚瑟先生走之前只是叮嘱我要当心，有什么事要立刻联系他。我不知道我该最当心什么，阿尔弗雷德的精神状态，我的精神状态，还是什么别的。不过，联系他的后果八成是直接送阿尔弗雷德上路。但我嘴上还是答应了。

1863年1月15日

阿尔弗雷德不是阿尔弗雷德了。这句话听起来有点奇怪，我再重新写一次。我见到了阿尔弗雷德的另一个人格。我通常醒得都比阿尔弗雷德早一些。但今天我醒来的时候，我看见阿尔弗雷德已经坐起来了。他正在打量着我。我下意识觉得他和平时似乎有一些不一样。不知道是哪里，可能是微妙的神态的差异。

“早上好，”他说。语气也不一样。我想了一下才感觉到不对劲的地方在哪：和阿尔弗雷德平时不同，他更加——更加像亚瑟先生。礼貌又疏远的微笑。优雅又强势的口气。和我平时认识的阿尔弗雷德不一样。

于是我说，“你不是阿尔弗雷德。”

“ **我** 当然是阿尔弗雷德，”他拖长了元音，“你还好吗？”

我沉默地盯着他。他放弃了：“好吧，被你发现了。这可不是我期待的见面方式。”

我意识到我见到了亚瑟先生说的第二人格。他站了起来，拿起衬衫，对着褶皱皱了皱眉。他换好衬衫，对我说：“奇怪，你不是应该更加欢迎我才对吗？”

我有一些害怕，但我还是和他一起吃了早饭。仆人们似乎没有注意到阿尔弗雷德的区别。他优雅地用着刀叉切培根。我边吃边偷偷瞄他。他让我想起了小时候亚瑟先生教我用餐礼仪时的样子。

过了一会儿，我看见他皱起眉头，手上的动作停了下来。我也跟着放下了叉子，只是紧紧地盯着他。他低下了头，我看不清他的表情，只能看见手攥成紧紧的拳头。过了一会儿他又抬起头来。他的眼神有些茫然，但我知道。那是 **我的** 阿尔弗雷德回来了。他一脸困惑地看着我，好像有些搞不太清楚自己为什么在楼下，面前放着吃到一半的早饭。

“嘿，马特，”他有些惊慌地放下刀叉。他走到我面前，跪在地上抱着我，像过去那样轻轻地抚着我的头发，“怎么了？嘿，别哭。怎么了？”

我不知道该怎么解释。我觉得我在失去他。我觉得我在逐渐失去他。

1863年1月24日

阿尔弗雷德的疯狂似乎在影响我。他的另一个人格出现的时间越来越长，我有越来越长的时间和他对话。他很聪明，很礼貌，很有魅力。他向我叙说南方的美丽。原野上升起的朝阳，田地里洁白的棉花，停泊在港口的汽船的蒸汽直上云霄。我既爱他，又害怕他。我写信告诉亚瑟先生阿尔弗雷德的近况。我想亚瑟先生并不介意看到第二人格的出现（也许他还会窃喜）。

我不知道我该怎么办。理智和感情的矛盾。看着北方的阿尔弗雷德的痛苦。他回来的时候会向我道歉，会惊慌地抱着我安慰我告诉我一切会好起来。但我不知道是不是真的可以好起来。我是说，我根本不知道我是否希望他好起来。

我不知道是因为我一直不停地看着他们切换人格，还是因为什么该死的双生子的反应。我觉得我也要和他一样疯了。我开始头疼，疼到睡不着觉。不知道阿尔弗雷德是不是也是这种感觉。

1863年2月13日

我想起小时候阿尔弗雷德会在院子里敲打我的窗沿。我会打开窗，跳下去，让他接着我。我们很多时候会直接摔倒地上，满身都是草和泥土。阿尔弗雷德会自嘲说我们仿佛是罗密欧与朱丽叶，要这样才能躲开亚瑟的眼睛。我想起我们一起坐在树枝上聊天。他眼睛永远都闪着光：自由、梦想、权力、平等、未来。那都是他眼中看到的东西。他的新世界。

我写不下去了。今天就到这里吧。

1863年2月28日

亚瑟先生来了。他和南方的阿尔弗雷德坐下来聊天。他们聊得很愉快，我想他们两个人有很多相似点。阿尔弗雷德本来就和亚瑟有很多相似点，虽然他们都不大乐意承认。而南方的阿尔弗雷德更像亚瑟，更加亲近亚瑟。看到他们两个人谈笑风生的样子我反而不大习惯。我更加习惯看到他们两个人争吵。

亚瑟决定让我们五月回北美。我们商量好坐哪一班船，接着我们一起打了会儿牌。阿尔弗雷德在和亚瑟聊打猎的事情。我没有说话，虽然那也是我擅长的事情。于是南方的阿尔弗雷德提议我们三个人也许可以去一次。

这一次他出现了一整天。

我有一些绝

1863年3月2日

我又开始陷入回忆。

只有回忆能够让我忘记我撕裂的痛苦。只有那些回忆能够让我在这栋房子里感受到温暖。阿尔弗雷德（北方的）在难得清醒的时候向我道歉。但那没有用了。他出现的时间太短了。即使出现了也很多时候只是痛苦地抓着自己的头发大叫。他恨他自己。也恨没能让他死去的我。他也觉得他对不起我，尽管不完全是他的错。

那是谁的错呢？是谁该负责呢？我们到底是什么人，我们是被人驾驶的船，我们是被套上马嚼子和缰绳的马。我祈祷的时间越来越长。阿尔弗雷德（南方的）看到我祈祷的时候会笑。心满意足的笑。让我后背发毛。

也许我该给亚瑟先生写信。但这都是我自己搞出来的麻烦。如果我当初，如果我当初——

1863年3月19日

我已经无力记录。我的思维断断续续。我今天收到亚瑟先生的信，但我觉得我已经失去了灵魂，没有力气写下回复。什么是灵魂？我在想我们是犯下了多大的原罪，今生才获得这样的惩罚？

我想念他。我想念他。我想念他。

1863年3月26日

痛苦是阴魂不散的鬼魂，在我身上，在我的梦里，每时每刻。但我实在是太爱他了，所以我可以忍受这一切。我开始分不清他和他。也许一开始其实就只有他。也许最开始在草原上抱着我的就是他。至少只要这么想，我就不会那么痛了。如果我爱他，就应该爱他的一切，不是吗？不管是哪一个，都是阿尔弗雷德。都是阿尔弗雷德。

1863年4月16日

阿尔弗雷德还是在努力撑着，我是说北方的那个。见到他的时候我总是很高兴，尽管他虚弱不堪。我们会坐在一起，翻亚瑟先生放在家里的旧照片。亚瑟先生大概不会喜欢我们动他的东西，但阿尔弗雷德不在乎。他想到了就会去做。不过照片里基本没有他。大多数都是欧洲国家们，还有我。

南方的阿尔弗雷德精神和体力都更好，于是我们有时会一起出门散步。他喜欢亚瑟的房子，他喜欢一切贵族的气息。实际上，他也和这种气氛非常相称。他很风趣，完全不试图隐藏自己的南方口音。拖长的调子，有一些模糊的连读。听起来还挺有趣的。

“你要不要试一下杀了我呢？”他问我。我有一些惊讶，回问他为何会有这样的想法。但我刚说出口就意识到了。他想杀了阿尔弗雷德，但他做不到，于是他想借我的手来完成这项任务。重生之后如果他出生在南方，也许他就可以完完全全地拥有那具新的肉体。或者至少让阿尔弗雷德退到后面去。他对自己的胜利很有自信，所以他不介意在世上消失几个月，甚至一年。也许他盘算着等自己回来之后就可以坐拥他的胜利。

而原来的阿尔弗雷德会就那样消失。他的人格会从此化作虚无。

我攥紧了拳头。意识到我的坚持的意义似乎给我注入了一些力量。

1863年4月30日

……

为此，即使现今你们必须暂时在百般试炼中忍受痛苦，也要满怀喜乐。这样，你们的信心经过试验便显明是真实的，比那经过火炼仍会坏掉的金子更加宝贵，使你们可以在耶稣基督显现时得到称赞、荣耀和尊贵。你们虽然没有见过基督，却爱祂；虽然现在看不见祂，却信祂，并且有无法形容、充满荣耀的喜乐。 因为你们得到了信心带来的果效，就是你们的灵魂得救。

有关这救恩，那些预言恩典要临到你们的众先知早已详细寻求查考了。基督的灵曾在他们心中指示他们，预言基督要受苦，然后得荣耀。他们便详细查考这些事会在什么时候、什么情况下发生。他们得到启示，知道他们传讲这些事不是为了自己，而是为了你们。现在，那些靠着从天上差来的圣灵向你们传福音的人，已经将这些事传给你们了。连天使也想把这些事看个明白……

1863年5月6日*

他心情很好。我是说，他情绪不是很好，但心情很好。我不知道我在说什么。他很悲伤，也很亢奋。我试图请他向我描述他现在的想法。他也不是很清楚到底发生了什么。但我们很快就要回北美，那样我们就可以更加清楚我们身上发生了什么。我不知道我到底想不想回去。回到北美对我来说也是一件好事。我可以把阿尔弗雷德交给值得信任的人，然后回到我自己的家。虽然我并不想那么快离开阿尔弗雷德——他的状况相当糟糕，我害怕离开他之后便是永别。但我也必须回家了。我还有我的人民，不能总是待在这里。亚瑟先生想让我把阿尔弗雷德带到里士满去。但我■■■■■■■■■■■。

*钱斯勒斯维尔战役，联邦战败。而南方军的“石墙”托马斯·杰克逊了中弹后因为肺炎去世。南方军最终在这钱斯勒斯维尔战役中大败敌人。在这场战役后，李将军决定要侵入北方，争取英法两国的支持，率军北上。

1863年5月25日

亚瑟来最后送别我们。

“马修，”他看起来有一些担忧。我不知道他在担心什么，希望他不是因为看到我的样子而担心。但他没有多说，而是切入正题，“也许我们是时候商量一件事了。”

“是什么？”我问。但我心里已有答案。联邦。加拿大联邦。那个我一直在思考、一直在准备的联邦。这让我稍微振奋了一些，把我的痛苦都抛到了脑后。我们避开了阿尔弗雷德，聊了很久。亚瑟给我说了许多他个人作为一个国家的体验。他经历过的战争痛苦矛盾冲突。他说他们还在商讨，他只是提前和我打声招呼。他问我是否已经做好准备。

“我不知道，”我说，“我离开北美太久了。”

“确实，”他仿佛这才想起来，“没关系，我会继续和你通信讨论。我只是想告诉你这件事可能会成真。你先回家吧。”

家这个词真是奇妙，念到它的时候我的心里就涌起暖流，充满勇气。

1863年5月30日

我和阿尔弗雷德一起搭上了船。我有一些分不清楚他是哪一个，但走出门，能够回家，还是让我松了一口气。而且这意味着我的计划开始了。

1863年6月4日

我们今天聊了很久。他也很喜欢大海。海洋对于我们来说是天然的屏障。欧洲人跨越大洋才能找到我们。我们也跨越大洋才可以和他们贸易和联系。我们聊起了电报，说也许战争结束之后，跨大西洋的电缆就可以建成*。这样我们就不需要花很长时间才可以得到海洋另一边的消息了。我们都避开了战争到底会是谁的胜利这个问题。他一定傲慢地以为我会完完全全站在他那一边，于是他喋喋不休地讲述着自己规划的未来。接着他又开玩笑地问我还要不要考虑动手杀了他。就在这艘船上，我根本不需要武器，只要轻轻动手一推就可以。我摇了摇头。

我是绝对不会让他的计划得逞的。我是绝对不会主动让阿尔弗雷德离开的。

*1857年，大西洋电报公司在英国获得融资并得到美国和英国政府的支持后，开始铺设第一条横跨大西洋的电报电缆。这条电缆失败了两次，1858年8月4日，第三次尝试成功的消息终于传来。1858年8月16日，维多利亚女王用摩尔斯电码向美国总统发送了一条信息，99个词的贺电发了16个半小时。但电缆在三个星期后就坏了。直到1866年更换了电缆材料之后才成功。

1863年6月19日

漫长的海洋航行有些无聊。而随着我们靠岸的日子越来越近，我也越来越紧张。我整夜睡不着觉，只能拿出我的日记本。但我也不知该记录些什么。我此刻心理所想无法记录下来，只能写我在海上、在船上见到的东西。但那也快被我写尽了。我既希望时间能过得快些，能让我们都摆脱这样的痛苦，但我又希望时间慢一些，能让我不要那么快离开他。

1863年7月3日*

阿尔弗雷德状况很糟，但今天是北方的他。他看起来心情很好。好像有些矛盾，但确实，他状况很糟，心情很好。我们在甲板上吹海风。他甚至笑了。我很久没见到他笑得这么开心，以至于我不敢去问到底发生了什么，生怕发现这只是我的幻象。但他朝我笑了，让我想起在我儿童时期他陪我聊天的样子。他牵着我的手在甲板上晃。他有一些虚弱，抓着的力气不像从前一样大。但不知为何我感觉到了一点暖意。指尖传来的暖意。

*葛底斯堡战役的胜利，后来被认为是南北战争的转折点。这场胜利终结了南方的李将军第二次，也是最后一次入侵北方各州。

1863年7月8日*

我现在终于可以把我的计划说出来，不用担心被他、被亚瑟先生看见。

亚瑟先生原先计划让我把阿尔弗雷德带到里士满。但我拜托信得过的仆人偷偷换了我们的船票，又想方设法地瞒着亚瑟先生给北方写了信。我们在北方控制的港口下了船，一下船就见到了林肯先生派来的人。幸好今天的阿尔弗雷德也是北方的那个，我们没有遇到太多的抵抗。

我终于把阿尔弗雷德交到林肯先生手上。阿尔弗雷德还是有些虚弱，但林肯先生向我保证阿尔弗雷德会在恢复前获得足够的照料。阿尔弗雷德回到自己的土地，看起来也很高兴。他一下抱住了林肯先生，林肯先生摸了摸他的头发。然后他也拍了拍我，感谢我这段时间帮忙照顾阿尔弗雷德。我提醒他阿尔弗雷德可能会切换人格。他向我保证他会让阿尔弗雷德在房间里静养，不参与任何政事，不让他碰到任何危险的物品。我相信他会说到做到。

我一方面为他们能够终结阿尔弗雷德的痛苦感到高兴，但另一面也为我自己的将来感到害怕。林肯先生没有告诉我战况，但他看起来——有一些兴奋。我想北方一定是取得了什么重要的胜利。林肯先生问我之后的计划，问是否需要送我一段。我告诉他我得回加拿大。我的人民在等我。

我得回加拿大。加拿大需要我，就像我也需要这片土地一样。我离开她太久了，久到快要忘记自己是谁。阿尔弗雷德会好起来，而我也要开始为我自己准备。阿尔弗雷德送我出门，他最近很快乐，充满生机。让我想到我刚刚认识他的时候。他对我说他会结束这一切，之后我们会再见。那时候我们可以像我小时候一样自由地在这片大陆上闲逛、汲取她的养分。

我朝他点了点头，暗自在心里说，那时候，我只属于我自己。

*7月4日，邦联控制的维克斯堡（密西西比河附近重要据点）在历时九个月的战役后陷落。7月9日哈德逊堡投降。林肯政府完成了对内河的彻底封锁，南军被分割成东西两部分。南北战争对北方越来越有利。

**FIN**


	2. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称表述有很多想法不能直接写出来，所以写一个作者解读。以下都是写的时候脑子里在想的东西或是补充资料之类的。没有写的很全。

“我好像有些记不太清楚我上一次见到阿尔弗雷德是什么时候了，但肯定是在萨姆特堡之前”：萨姆特堡战役，美国内战的导火线。该城堡始建于1827年，以独立战争英雄托马斯·萨姆特将军的名字命名，位于南卡罗来纳州查尔斯顿。联邦军队驻扎的萨姆特堡遭到南军的炮轰，揭开南北战争的序幕。

“我猜大概要谈亚瑟先生卖的战舰、或是他的走私勾当”：英国当时给南方卖了几艘战舰，还通过走私军火换南方的农产品。

“也许他还在生我和亚瑟先生支持南方的气”：英当时说是中立，但实际上是支持南方的。一方面南方为英提供了很多农产品原料，另一方面北方的工业发展对英来说是挑战。他们都担心统一的美国过于强大，会威胁加拿大的安全。

“亚瑟先生在大声叫我。我冲了进去，发现阿尔弗雷德被他摁在地上”：这里可以和后面所有英的行动一起解释。我对这篇的英的理解是，他是一个非常理性、利益至上的人。他小时候的生存环境就是这么残酷的，所以他不会介意说让加看到这些，还会主动让加过来看看现实世界的生存法则。

英，你没有心（不是）

“我不知道他是在怜悯我还是阿尔弗雷德”：这里亚瑟的心情很复杂。上面说了，英没有心（不是）他对阿尔弗雷德的心情是一方面自己知道这样的痛苦所以有些同情，另一方面他又想看到阿尔弗雷德家里乱了，微妙的幸灾乐祸。而对于加，我觉得他是看到加那种比较单纯的思想之后，一方面觉得“我真是一个糟糕的大人”，另一方面又觉得“孩子成熟点吧这个世界超残酷”的感觉。于是他决定让马修来自己解决这件事了。

“我不知道我是否完全理解亚瑟先生的想法。对于他来说他当然希望美国越乱越好。那完全符合我们的利益。

但我在同情阿尔弗雷德。我不知道是出于我的人民的诉求，还是我自己的感情本身”：道义上加拿大是支持北方的，加拿大是英帝国范围内第一个彻底废除奴隶制的领地，也曾批评北方没有一开战就废奴。（以上内容来自臾的补充）

“我们不知道发生了什么。我们不知道 **美国** 到底发生了什么”：这一天是弗雷德里克斯堡之役(Battle of Fredericksburg)，美国南北战争中期（1862年末）的一场重要战役，场面浩大，参与将士达十八万人，为期5日（12月11日至12月15日）。北方落败。

“我开始不停的祈祷。请让这一切都尽快过去吧”：本文中出现了很多次加祈祷的画面。考虑到加受法的天主教影响很深，就这么写了。但具体没有深入考究。

“阿尔弗雷德因为自己的人民疯了。我又会不会有一天被推到这个境地呢？

马修·威廉姆斯，你到底该怎么做？你到底会成为谁？”：南北战争对加本身的独立也有很重要的推动作用。尤其当北方开始占上风，而欧洲开始一片混乱（bushi）之后，英难以继续维持那么多殖民地。而加意识到英越来越难保护自己， 只能谋求自身的强大。而加本身是一个移民国家，没有一种强烈的民族认同感，族裔之间的差异和冲突一直都存在。所以在这里马修问自己，他以后该成为什么样的国家。

“我听见阿尔弗雷德在喃喃自语。我努力地分辨他的话，意识到那是《解放奴隶宣言》。我直到现在，仍为我们和我们生活的土地的联系感到惊讶。在我们躲在英国的时候，北美大陆上正在发生的事情仍旧影响着阿尔弗雷德、影响着我们。我走过去握着他的手，和他一起背诵着。”：道义上支持废奴的加。

“我也曾为了阿尔弗雷德违背他的指令（虽然现在的我并不真正地记得这件事），不知道他是不是想到了那个时候”：Irresistable里面的剧情。

"和阿尔弗雷德平时不同，他更加——更加像亚瑟先生。礼貌又疏远的微笑。优雅又强势的口气。和我平时认识的阿尔弗雷德不一样"：这是和臾臾脑的南米：和亚瑟更像，有庄园的贵族气息，骁勇善战。他各方面都更崇尚英国的旧式贵族的生活。后面也提到他的南方口音（拖长元音，连读）。

“奇怪，你不是应该更加欢迎我才对吗？”：因为英和加都支持南方，所以南方米会这么说。

“我有一些绝”：这一段戛然而止，我就不说发生什么了（摸摸心脏）。

“阿尔弗雷德（南方的）看到我祈祷的时候会笑。心满意足的笑。让我后背发毛”：宗教生活对于南方来说是非常重要。我感觉这里是南方米有种和加的认同感……？

“如果我爱他，就应该爱他的一切，不是吗？不管是哪一个，都是阿尔弗雷德。都是阿尔弗雷德”：加出现了斯德哥尔摩综合征（凌晨写到这里，自己把自己刀傻了）

“不过照片里基本没有他。大多数都是欧洲国家们，还有我”：照相技术是大概在1820-1830年出现的。

“他心情很好。我是说，他情绪不是很好，但心情很好。我不知道我在说什么。他很悲伤，也很亢奋”：这里是南方米。他悲伤是因为他的一个重要统领战死了，但他赢下了一场重要战争。

“亚瑟先生想让我把阿尔弗雷德带到里士满去。但我■■■■■■■■■■■”：里士满是当时南方邦联的首府。而马修抹掉的句子是他之后要偷偷把阿尔弗雷德带到北方交给林肯的计划。

“联邦。加拿大联邦。那个我一直在思考、一直在准备的联邦”：实际上从50年代开始就有建立联邦的想法，但英不同意。

“我们聊起了电报，说也许战争结束之后，跨大西洋的电缆就可以建成”：这是当时考据他们到底通信花时间要多久时看到的，觉得蛮有趣的就记下来了。南北战争的时候电报已经用在了大陆内的通讯（林肯就通过电报指挥战争），1850年，首条海底电缆横越英吉利海峡，把英国及欧洲大陆连接起来。

“阿尔弗雷德状况很糟，但今天是北方的他。他看起来心情很好。好像有些矛盾，但确实，他状况很糟，心情很好”：葛底斯堡战役，南北战争转折点之一。到了这里，北方终于一改以前的劣势，开始占上风。

“我一方面为他们能够终结阿尔弗雷德的痛苦感到高兴，但另一面也为我自己的将来感到害怕”：加对统一、强大的美国是恐惧的。加一直都生活在被美吞并的恐惧之中。

“林肯先生没有告诉我战况，但他看起来——有一些兴奋。我想北方一定是取得了什么重要的胜利”：指葛底斯堡和维克斯堡战役的胜利。林肯政府完成了对内河的彻底封锁，南军被分割成东西两部分。南北战争对北方越来越有利。

“我朝他点了点头，暗自在心里说，那时候，我只属于我自己”：南北战争对加的独立有很大的影响。这个时候加意识到自己如果想要生存，必须自己靠自己。到了1864年，面临着来自美的实力、英的撤军，加拿大的对立政党共同组建了一个联合政府，就建立联邦达成一致。

*关于Irrational（不理性的）：

这个标题实际上也是反应了新大陆亲子三个人的状态。

亚瑟：基本上就是冷酷无情的理性主义者。

阿尔弗雷德：这里阿尔弗雷德就没有脑子正常的时候吧（不是）

马修：在理性和不理性间反复横跳（不是）。这里的马修一直是矛盾的，道义和利益的矛盾，个人感情和国家身份的矛盾。这让他一方面理智上想要选择对自己更有利的行动，情感上又无法伤害阿尔弗雷德。


End file.
